


23:58

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Drabble, Happy Birthday Tom, M/M, Midnight drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost midnight, his birthday is almost over. Chris isn't here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	23:58

The cab pulled swiftly away from the curb outside Tom’s London flat. His sisters waved goodbye until they disappeared around the corner. It was the only thing preventing Tom from sprinting up the stairs in an excited blur. Someone was waiting for him this night, his 32nd birthday. In fact, the day was almost over. His watch read 23:19 as he wiggled the key into the lock. 

“I’m home!” Tom called brightly as the lock finally allowed him inside. He kicked the door shut and quickly turned the alarm off. Stumbling, he struggled to shrug his jacket off while trying to also toss his bag on the sofa. In a huff, he set the bag down and finally wormed free. Walking into the kitchen after disposing of his affects, Tom flicked the light on and listened. Silence permeated the flat.

“Chris? Are you here?” Surely he wasn’t tipsy enough that he couldn’t hear Chris’ reply?

Grinning slyly, Tom tip toed through trough the dark hallway to his bedroom. The light on the other side of the closed door was off. A thrilling shiver bubbled in Tom’s stomach as he gripped the handle. Opening the door silently, he stood in silence before flooding the room with light.

The room was empty. As untouched as he’d left it hours ago.

Tom’s grin slowly withered.

“Chris?”

Nothing.

Holding onto hope, Tom stalked to the closet and whipped the door open. Also nothing. Huffing, he crossed the room and opened the private bathroom without any flourish, which would have been wasted, because it too was empty.

Feeling foolish, Tom left the bathroom door open and stood in the centre of his room. Chris should have been there, waiting for him. Worrying his thin lower lip, Tom pushed any negative thought from his mind and undressed.

Perhaps… Chris’ flight was delayed. Or the traffic was bad by Heathrow. Absolutely! He promised to be here, during their off time, to spend time together… On his birthday.

Sure that Chris would arrive, Tom left his bedroom door ajar. The coolness between the duvet and sheets caused him to shiver. Being naked didn’t help, but he relished the niceties being home offered. Rolling around to get comfortable, Tom glanced rather sleepily at his alarm clock. It glowed back 23:29. It’d only been ten minutes ago that he was overcome.with excitement. And now….

The longer Tom stared at the clock, the quieter his flat became, the more melancholy lapped at his happy buzz. Blanket pulled up to his ear, Tom sighed and waited. For something. A sound. The time glared 23:32 and he blinked.

The bed dipped behind him. Tom’s eyes opened, startled, to the bury redness of his clock. 23:58. When the hell had he fallen asleep? There was warmth behind him, familiar aftershave. Soothing, large hands gripped him through the blanket.

A kiss pecked behind his chilled ear and a voice whispered, “Happy birthday.”

23:59

Not rolling over, Tom giggled through a sigh as Chris lifted the warm covers and slid under. Palms found his naked skin and pulled him back, a full bodied embrace. Tom wiggled into Chris as they entangled their legs. Chris sighed into his neck, and Tom freed an arm to catch long blond hair between his fingers. They shuffled and rubbed against each other before settling down. Tom finally rolled over to face Chris.

Watching each other, Chris reached up and caressed a blushing cheek. “Almost missed it. Sorry.”

Tom smiled, closing his eyes. “You’re here, now.”

He expected the kiss, but didn’t count on Chris rolling on top of him. The two of them went from cuddling to frantically grinding against one another without preamble. Tom gasped loudly into Chris’ hair as he held on, submitting to the sudden passion. Chris’ jeans were rough between his legs, burning while squeezing him. Chris kissed him anywhere reachable in their constricted position. The surprise snog ended without climax, winding down as their sounds quieted. Tom hardly groaned when Chris moved away, pulling them back to face each other.

After a few calming minutes, Tom licked his lips and glanced at Chris with a happy smile. “How long can you stay?”

Chris yawned and mumbled, “Few days.”

Tom nodded, stroking Chris’ arm through his t-shirt. “How’s the baby?”

Chris shrugged his hand away and tucked Tom under his chin. “Fine,” was the rumbled reply.

Giggling, Tom kissed Chris’ throat. “Sleep now?”

“Yea.”

“And tomorrow?”

Chris pinched his arse. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this just AFTER midnight, only missing Tom's actual birthday by a little bit. Totally wrote it on my phone, too. 
> 
> IF you are reading my story UA, you'll be please to know that it is not abandoned. The muse for that story was kidnapped or lost under a bed, something like that. We're still writing it...
> 
> Thank you for any kudos/bookmarks/comments~


End file.
